To Catch A Speedster
by phantomworks
Summary: By Dick Grayson. As you know, the act of catching a speedster is near impossible to accomplish. Especially if you are said speedster's best friend who just so happens to be astrously in love with a certain red-haired speedster. 'Dis' is optional, depending on said speedster's availability.
1. Chapter 1

Phantomworks: okay, so this is my first fic with this pairing in this fandom.

**Alice: whoo-pee…**

Phantomworks: So please don't be too hard on me!

**Alice: PW doesn't own Young Justice or its characters, only this fanfic.**

To Catch a Speedster

By Dick Grayson

As everyone should know, the act of catching a speedster is near impossible unless you happen to have a Level 4 Containment cell on you. As these are hard to come by, make, and often cause _pain_ to the speedster you are trying to catch, they should not be used, especially if you are said speedster's best friend who just so happens to be astrously in love with a certain red-haired speedster. 'Dis' is optional, depending on your situation.

As speedsters are notoriously hard to catch, a well-meaning Bat has decided to take it upon himself to enlighten the world on the correct method of capturing a speedster via this tutorial. Following these steps will increase your success rate at finally apprehending your speedster (as long as he does not go by the name of Wally West).

**Step 1: Realize your feelings**

Robin stared at the screen as he tried to figure out just what exactly led to his current predicament. Right now, he was staring at his holocomp while relaxing in his room after a long, hard mission. Normally, this would be perfectly fine as he was _always_ working on his holographic computer and hacking into random systems.

It was because of the _latter_ that he knew he was in trouble.

Curious as always, Robin had hacked into Mount Justice's surveillance system. It was the same as the Bat Cave's, no surprise there, so it had been relatively easy. It was through _that_ that he had found that Miss M and Superboy had a secret relationship going on (not that it would be secret for long) and that it was _Kaldur_ who had used Artemis' quiver as a fish storage (he really should have known that). Apparently, Artemis also had a secret love for Justin Beiber, one that he was _glad_ not to hear about.

But that wasn't what was making his brain malfunction at the moment.

No, it was the fact that Wally liked to sleep in nothing but his boxers and had a habit of throwing all of his sheets onto the floor.

Dick wasn't even sure why this bothered him so much, why he couldn't look away from the screen as the red-head drooled onto his pillow. He'd seen his friend naked before. After all, they changed in the locker rooms, had showers at the HQ's communal baths. Kid Flash's skin-tight suit left nothing to the imagination for Pete's Sake!

Why was this affecting him so much!?

_Okay brain, little less 'mal', little more __**function**__._ Robin told himself as he willed his fingers to close the link. A low moan made him freeze before he realized it had come from his comp. Wide-eyed behind his sunglasses, Dick could only stare as he watched his friend's face flush red, pale limbs moving and twitching as the speedster's mind was trapped in a no-doubt erotic dream.

Before he could stop himself, Robin hit the record button before realizing what he did. Yanking off his gauntlet, he threw it across the room and watched as it fell to the floor with a light _thud_. Small sounds still came from the invisible speakers. The noises, barely audible in the first place, were almost nonexistent now, but that didn't keep Dick from imagining.

Scene after scene filled his mind, wondering what it was that Wally was dreaming off. A snorting laugh, maybe it was food? No, it was probably Artemis. There was no _probably_ about it.

The two had been going out for a while now; there was no doubt that it was a dream of her. Hugging her, kissing her, doing… _other_ things with her, things that Dick didn't know about yet but suddenly wanted to know. Except, without the _Artemis_ factor involved. If it were just him and Wally-

Dick's mind screeched to a halt.

Had… had he really just…?

That was the first night that Dick Grayson, adopted son of Bruce Wayne and sole partner to _the_ Batman, realized he was in love with his best friend.

**Step 2: Accept It**

It had taken weeks for Robin's mind to settle in with the fact that he _liked_ Wally West.

All five stages of grief had been traveled through. At first, he had tried to deny the fact that he liked the speedster. Ignored it. Ignored the fact that every time Wally came into the room, his heart sped up. Ignored the fact that he did, in fact, hack the cave's system the next night to spy on his friend again.

He _especially_ denied the fact that he _may_ have gone into Wally's room to place his _own_ cameras so Batman didn't get suspicious of how much hacking he was doing. Yes, because he didn't do it.

Ignore that flashing red light! It's only for… uh… the souvenirs!

After that, he'd been angry at himself for letting himself get into this mess. He'd been angry that Batman would put him into this position (because Batman _had_ to have known this would happen!) and he'd _hated_ Wally for the simple fact that the speedster was _hot!_

His training gym ended up looking like Swiss cheese.

Once the anger passed, he wondered if there had been a way to prevent this from happening. If he and Wally hadn't been as close, would he have noticed how bright the speedster's smile was? If Batman hadn't taught him to hack, would he still be blissfully unaware?

If Artemis wasn't in the picture, would he have had a chance?

That thought itself was enough to put him in a slump for days. Usually, it meant he wasn't as focused on missions as he should be (not that it affected his performance) and that he didn't pay attention in school (again, performance). It also meant that Batman tried to have a heart to heart with him.

When two people who rarely talk try to have a discussion… well, let's just say not a lot of talking gets done.

After the chat with Batman/Bruce, Dick took up residence in the kitchen where Alfred more often than not had the advice he needed to fix his problems.

"I do not see the problem that you have occupied yourself with, Master Richard." Alfred said while polishing some of the silverware. "Is it the fact that you have fallen in love with your most precious friend? Or that you are reluctant to act on such feelings?"

"Alfred! You are not helping!" Dick groaned, burying his face in his hands. "I told you! Wally is dating Artemis! Even if I wanted to 'act on my feelings' there wouldn't be a point! He's straight and taken! It's a disaster! Heavy on the 'dis'!"

"Master Richard, sit up straight." Alfred corrected automatically, not even looking at his charge. "I think you are viewing this from the wrong perspective."

"Oh yeah?" the teen raised a thin eyebrow.

"You are seeing a problem with no solution." The butler placed the last of the silverware down and turned to face his liege. "If you are fearful that Sir Wallace will be disgusted, I might remind you of a discussion you told me about several years ago between you and Sir Wallace. If I remember correctly, he was confused about his own preferences."

"Well… there is that…" Dick trailed off, thinking before shaking his head. "But I'm pretty sure he's figured it out if dating Artemis is any indication."

"A man does many things to forget his troubles, even if his trouble may be his true love." Alfred said cryptically. "Perhaps Sir Wallace is the same."

"… What are you saying?" suspicion flared in ice blue eyes.

"I am merely saying that relationships rarely stand the flux of time at this age." The butler's tone became lighter as he turned to finish with his tasks. "I would be surprised if Sir Wallace and Lady Artemis end their relationship in marriage."

And suddenly, the world didn't look so depressing.

**Step 3: Bring attention to yourself**

_Be subtle._ Dick reminded himself as he cooled down from his latest training session. He heard the computer announcing Kid Flash's arrival and felt his heart beat pick up. So far, he and Wally were the only ones back from school Artemis was on a mission for Green Arrow and Aqualad was with his king. Connor and Megan were still at their school.

He and Wally were alone.

Suddenly, he felt a cool breeze of air hit his heated back, but Robin didn't turn around. Instead, he continued with his cool down stretch, trying to keep his muscles from locking up later. Stretching was really important if he didn't want to 'feel the burn' later.

So what if he really didn't need to twist his leg behind his head? Or that he was just showing off when he went into a full split? Or that he suddenly 'realized' Wally was standing there, watching him when he went to do a handstand?

"Oh, hey KF." He said casually as he lowered his feet backwards until his soles touched the ground. Pushing his stomach up, he felt the bridge-stance tug at his spine until a few pops ran up his spine, making him moan a little at the release of tension.

Slowly lowering himself back to the ground, he rolled over, happy to note that Wally still had his eyes glued to Robin's form. Falling into the few yoga poses he knew, he performed the 'downward facing dog' pose and looked up at the gawking red-head. Raising an eye brow _non_chalantly, Dick asked, "Can I help you?"

"Iknewyouwereanacrobatbutididn'tknowyouwerethisfle xiblewhatelsecanyoudo?!" Robin had no clue what it was that Wally said, but by the way the speedster's face reddened, he could only guess.

Opening his mouth to ask for a repetition, Robin was interrupted by a timer going off in the kitchen. Performing an impressive flip from his position, the Dark Squire landed on his feet, grabbed his water bottle, and walked off to the kitchen. Behind him, he heard some grumbling from the red head before curiosity won out and the speedster beat him to the kitchen.

"What was the timer for? Megalicious making something?" Wally asked, trying to looking through the dark glass front of the oven. Shoving KF aside, Dick slid on a pair of oven mitts, opened the oven, and pulling out a tray. A delicious aroma filled the air, making the speedster practically drool.

"Brownies? Miss Magnificent made _brownies_?!" KF followed the younger teen around like a pleading puppy. "And she didn't burn them?!"

"No, _I_ made brownies." Robin said, getting out chocolate icing and a knife to spread with. "And I don't typically burn what I cook."

"You?" green eyes went wide with shock. "Since when do you _cook_?!"

"Since Agent A taught me?" Dick knew that the brownies were still extremely hot, but he also knew a certain speedster wouldn't wait much longer. So saying, he carefully cut the dessert into equal pieces, wondering if the rest of the team would even get a taste.

"So why did you make brownies?" Wally pressured, wanting to know _every_ detail about the usually mysterious Boy Wonder.

"I'm always hungry after training." Robin shrugged. "Usually I bring cookies, but I didn't have any today. That and the only ingredients we had were for brownies."

Seeming to believe his words, those breathtaking emerald eyes slowly slid to the eye, focusing on the tray of brownies. Laughing, Robin took a slice for himself before letting the speedster have full reign. "Have at 'em, KF."

If he heard a squeal of glee, he wasn't going to say anything. He was just happy that Wally enjoyed the fact that he could cook. And if Kid Flash thought _those_ were good, wait 'til he found the-

"You baked them with CHOCOLATE CHIPS!?"

Robin couldn't help a light cackle. It was made even better that he came back latter and found the brownie tray empty, clean, and put away. No one was the wiser.

**Step 4: Sabotage the competition**

Okay, so maybe he was being a little petty, but it was working for him! And he wasn't doing anything especially bad, just a couple little things. Switching salt and sugar, getting the computer to read their orders wrong, ringing up the wrong price…

Just some things that made Artemis a little less traught and a little more turbed.

They were also things that Wally wouldn't catch (except for the price). He'd eat anything, no matter what flavoring. In fact, there was a very good possibility that the speedster didn't even _taste_ his food before it was down the hatch.

So he wasn't doing much, but he knew with Artemis, that it wouldn't take much to set her off.

**Step 5: Break them up**

Dick was just walking into the living room when a violent shouting match caught his attention. In the kitchen, Wally and Artemis were dressed in the best formals to go to a fancy restaurant that Robin had managed to snag them a place at. Wally had asked him to help and, really, how could he say no?

So he'd made the reservations with the 'connections' he had (i.e. secret identity) and informed KF of the time and date, being sure to wish his friend luck with the GF. Of course, he had also been planning to pull some more pranks and had paid off a few of the waiters. He even had a waiter outfit of the place that he'd made reservations at, just in case.

But it looks like all his hard work was for nothing.

"I can't _believe_ you!" Artemis shouted. "I can't believe you just let him _say_ that about me!"

"Well, it's _true!_" Wally defended, putting the island between him and her. It wouldn't stop her if she really wanted to get to him, but it _would_ give the speedster a head start.

"What are they going on about this time?" Robin asked, looking to the crowd that had gathered. Kaldur and Megan gazed on worriedly, so it was Connor that ended up telling him.

"Someone insulted her badly, but…" the clone looked over with confusion clearly etched on his face. "Is it that bad to be called a female dog?"

"Uh…" great, now he had Kaldur and M'gann's attention as well. He shuffled his feet nervously. "Let's just say it's not the best thing to call a woman."

"Oh…" the three turned their heads back to the scene just as Artemis threw a plate at Wally's head. With a yelp, the red-head ducked and the plate went flying into the wall.

"That's _it_!" Artemis shouted, storming towards the zeta-tube. "I've _had it!_"

"A-Artemis?" Wally called after her nervously, not sure if she was retreating or regrouping.

"I'm done, Wally." She sent a narrowed glare his way as the zeta-tube came to life. "I'm _done_."

With that, she left, leaving the rest of the base in shocked silence.

_Wow_. Dick thought. _I didn't even have to __**do**__ anything. No pranks, no servants, no restaurant… speaking of which…_

"Hey, Connor, M'gann, are you feeling up to a date at a fancy restaurant?" he grinned cheekily. "I heard that a table just opened up."

**Step 6: Do ****not**** be the rebound guy**

Dick stared at his depressing lump of a best friend. The ginger had been so out of it since he and Artemis broke up that Robin didn't know what to do. Wally hadn't been traught in weeks!

Okay, so it was really only three days, but in _speedster_ time, that had to be weeks, right?!

"Dude, quit moping around!" the acrobat kicked his friend in the shins, trying to get a reaction. "This isn't like you!"

"Rob, I just broke up with my girlfriend. I'm not going to magically become happy again." The redhead sighed, arm slung over his eyes.

"Didn't you two fight more than you talked?"

"I…" Green eyes blinked, "…That's not the point."

"Look, if it's the whole losing your 'man-card' thing because you're no longer dating, I can fix that." Robin said, putting his hands in his pockets.

"You can?" Wally sat up with a dubious look.

"Hey, I'm your best friend." The raven-haired teen pouted. "You can afford to be a little more 'credulous."

"No offense, but you're _thirteen_." And there was that doubtful stare again. "I don't need to be dating _anyone_ that you set me up with."

"That's why I'm not setting you up." Blue eyes rolled behind thick shades. Grabbing the speedster's hand, Robin pulled Wally to his feet. "We're going to the mall so you can set yourself up!"

"That's…" Wally blinked as he followed his pal to the zeta-tubes. "That's actually not a bad idea."

"Exactly!" Robin typed in his code. "So try being a little less 'de' and a little more 'pressed."

"So why is it that you're coming along?" KF asked, raising a red eyebrow. "I could probably do this on my own."

Grinning arrogantly, Dick cackled, "Just call me your 'wing man'!"

**Step 7: Provide another possibility**

"Charlotte was nothing like Artemis." Wally raved, "And _she_ was nothing like Liona!"

"Mm-hmm." Dick took a sip of his slushy, only half-listening to the speedster rant. It had been a few weeks now that the speedster and the archer had broken up. Several mall trips later found the acrobat and his ginger friend in the food court as KF ranted about yet another girl that didn't measure up to the 'Artemis' standard.

"I don't know what it is about these girls, but they're either too high maintenance, or have absolutely no self-esteem at all!" the redhead slammed his drink down onto the table, some of the liquid sloshing onto the counter.

"Mm-hmm…" man, that guy over there wasn't too bad looking. He had nothing on the speedster, of course, but his physique was quite the thing to look at.

"And then they have the nerve to call _me_ out on things!"

"Mm-hmm…" Tanned skin wasn't too bad either, though blonde hair and brown eyes were nothing out of the ordinary.

"And I can't believe that one wanted a whale for a birthday present! Good thing she settled for a unicorn instead."

"Mm-hmm…" maybe a shot at the guy wouldn't be too bad, but no. He was currently taken with a certain speedster and not every guy he saw was gay.

"You aren't listening to me." Wally said simply, his voice breaking Dick out of the trance he'd been in.

"Of course I am. Something about Artemis, not measuring up, self-esteem issues, and unicorns as a birthday present." The last part made Robin pause and look at the ginger funny. "Why do you want a unicorn for your birthday?"

"I don't! That was-! I was just-!"

Robin raised an eyebrow.

"Never mind." Wally deflated. "So what were you staring at?"

"Nothing." Robin snapped his eyes away from where 'Mr. Hot-guy' had been sitting.

"A girl?" KF looked around in the direction the raven had been staring. Seeing no girls, his eye caught on something else. "A guy? You were checking out a guy?"

"No, I wasn't!" Robin said quickly. Too quickly? Not quickly enough? Did he sound too turbed or just enough 'per'?

Would Wally fall for it?

"Uh-huh. Right…" the red-head drawled.

"Whatever, are you done yet?" the Boy Wonder threw his left-overs away, standing to go. "I'm leaving."

"Hey, wait up!" sucking down the rest of his drink, Wally quickly fell into step behind the acrobat. Sneaking a glance over his shoulder, Robin contented himself with the thoughtful look on the speedster's face.

At least _something_ good had come out of this little trip.

**Step 8: Let them think it's their idea**

"ROBIN!" Said Boy Wonder flinched at the call of his name as the computer announced Kid Flash's arrival. Trying to appear as nonchalant as possible, he flipped the next page in his weapons magazine, knowing Wally would find him.

Ooh, the newest set of eskrimas looked promising.

"Robin!" a gust of wind messed up the acrobat's hair before the speedster stopped in front of his best friend. "You will _never_ _guess_ what I won!"

"Tickets." Robin said simply enough, not even taking his eyes off of the magazine.

"No-! Wha-? How did you-?" oops, he stole the speedster's thunder.

"Most contests involve the winning of tickets for a cruise, concert, or all-expense paid vacation. Other items include a car, which you will never use, or money, which you will use to buy food." Robin stated, looking up with slight interest. "Tickets were the more obvious choice."

"Oh… well, when you put it _that_ way…" Wally's shoulders sagged a little.

"I don't know what the tickets are _for_ though, if that helps." Robin said, closing up his magazine.

"Oh yeah!" green eyes brightened considerably. "They're two tickets to see the _Xtremists_, live in concert!"

"You mean that new band that everyone's been talking about?" Robin smiled, appearing a bit more chalant.

"Of course!" Wally beamed, showing off the tickets proudly.

"Dude! Do you know how hard it is to get those?" actually, Robin did, but he wasn't going to tell Wally.

"Like, apocalyptic hard!" Wally groaned. "And knowing how hard it is to stop those, I don't say that lightly."

Robin snickered before relaxing back onto the couch. "So why are you telling me this?"

"Isn't it obvious?!" the ginger threw up his hands.

"I don't know, is it?" a thin eyebrow was raised dubiously.

"Dude, I want you to come with!" Wally said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Then his excitement grew timid. "That is, if you want to come?"

"Who wouldn't?" Robin smirked. "Have to check with Bats, but I'm sure he'll let me escape patrol for _one_ night."

"And afterwards, we can go to my house and stay up the rest of the night watching scary movies and eating popcorn and-!" the redhead continued to plan their evening as Robin smiled inwardly to himself.

Really now, Wally was making this way too easy.

**Step 9: Reel them in**

"Is there a reason why we're out here, Wally?" Robin crossed his arms impatiently. "You called me out in the middle of patrol. Batman will be wondering where I am. If I get grounded from missions, I'm blaming you."

"And I'll totally take the blame for it!" KF said, holding out a yellow covered hand. "Just… hear me out for a second, okay?"

"…Fine." Robin said, gesturing for the sidekick to continue.

"Okay, so I know we've been friends for a really long time and I know that you know that Artemis and I aren't dating anymore and I'm pretty sure that I wasn't supposed to mention that again when I'm trying to talk to you about this, but I really can't help myself sometimes and I'm really nervous right now because I don't want to ruin our friendship or totally make you mad at me an-!"

"KF." Robin interrupted. "You're rambling."

"Oh right." The red-head took a deep breath, steeling himself. "ROBINI'MSORRYBUTIKINDALIKEYOUMORETHANAFRIEND!"

"Er, what?"

"I-I don't know when it happened, or why and I know that you're, like, _thirteen_ and probably aren't thinking about things like that yet and if you are then it's not about _me_ like that soifyoudon'tlikemelikethat,Itotallyunderstandandre spectyourdecisionnomatterwhatitis-!"

It had taken a few seconds for Robin to process what Kid Flash had blurted out and in that time, it seemed that the spandex wearing superhero had talked himself into and out of a rejection before the Boy Wonder had even answer him. In an effort to put an end to the speedster's self-deprecating speech, Robin yanked the ginger down to his level and sealed his lips over the other's.

Dick could almost hear Wally's brain crashing.

Barely a second had gone by though before the speedster reacted enthusiastically to the kiss, and the two soon lost themselves in a small haze of pleasure. Pulling away, Robin smiled.

_Hook, line, and sinker._

o0O0o

Now, that brings us to the end of this tutorial of 'how to catch a speedster'. If you follow the steps above, you should have yourself a fine speedster as your boyfriend/girlfriend and live a happy life together fighting crime and keeping the world from ending.

However, if you belong to the Bat Family, there is one additional step that you must perform and that is telling the family and with the family, comes the Bat.

o0O0o

**Step 10: Telling Batman**

Take one

"What do you mean we have to tell Batman?" Wally whimpered; face paling so much that his _freckles_ disappeared.

"Well, Batman's going to find out sooner or later. Would you rather confront him or let him find out from another person?" Robin crossed his arms.

"Another person."

"Wally…" Dick sighed.

"No, Robin, listen!" Wally turned around on the couch, looking his boyfriend straight in the eye. "If I tell Batman that I am dating his precious, _under-aged_ partner, things will end badly. As in the '_dis _-aster' badly. As in he will skin me alive, douse me in gasoline and light my body on fire as he uses my intestines as the new rope for grappling hooks!"

"Intestines are too flimsy for that." Robin said, off-handedly. Like he would know.

"Not. Helping. Rob." The red-head's volume grew into hysteria. Right then, Batman's voice came over the intercom, calling everyone to the conference room.

Robin watched Wally run away screaming.

Take two

Bruce stared at the security footage with a calculating gaze. The screen showed his adopted son's room where said son and a certain speedster had been talking for about ten minutes now.

Oh yes, he knew that they had been dating for a while now. In fact, he had heard several of the speedster's overly-creative ideas of torture. The 'gut' grappling hook wouldn't work, but the method that the red-head was talking about right now sounded promising. It was something about a thousand needles and lemon juice on open wounds.

Deciding that he'd let the boy scare himself to death enough, Bruce pulled on the dark cowl and left the room as the Dark Knight. As he stalked closer to Dick's room, he heard them conversing through the door, his son still trying to convince the redhead and the speedster adamantly refusing.

"I'm telling you, Rob! If he finds out, he'll torture me for _days_! Do you know how long that is in speedster time!?"

Without knocking, Batman opened the door.

Two pairs of surprised eyes shot his way. One held slight surprise and annoyance while the other quickly turned to horror. Opening his mouth to say something, Batman was cut off as Wally screamed bloody-murder.

A blur almost too fast to be seen shot to the open window and the speedster disappeared.

"Thanks a lot, Bats." Robin thumped back on his bed with a pout. "Do you _always_ have to scare him like that?"

"It's supposed to work on criminals. He didn't have to react like that."

"He literally jumped out the window."

"He'll live."

"It's three floors up."

"…"

Take three

Wally blinked his eyes open as he tried to figure out where he was. Bright white room, sanitized smell, annoying heart monitor… yep. He was in the hospital.

At least Batman hadn't killed him.

"Good to see you're awake." A deep voice made Wally freeze.

Right next to his bed, in the darkest corner of the room, sat Batman.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

One over-dose of sedatives later, Wally was out-cold.

Take four

"I've had enough of this!" Robin huffed, dragging his boyfriend after him. Determined, he marched to Bruce's study where he knew the man would be working so that he and Wally could finally put this all behind them.

"Robin, please no!" his boyfriend whimpered. The redhead had just gotten out of the hospital; he _really_ didn't want to go back!

Throwing the doors open, Dick stared Bruce in the eye before dragging Wally over to a seat in front of his adopted father's desk. Shoving the redhead into it, he took the chair right next to the speedster and confronted his father.

"Wally and I are dating." He said, not backing down when Bruce's eyes narrowed.

"I know." Bruce said, looking back down at his work dismissively.

"You… know?" Dick repeated, ignoring the way his boyfriend sunk lower in his seat. "How did you…?"

"I'm Batman." Bruce said simply, "I know everything."

"World's Greatest Detective." Dick reclined in the chair. "Right."

"So you are dating." Bruce repeated, ice blue eyes falling on the speedster. "Why did Kid Flash not want to tell me?"

"He was under the impression that you would rip out his tongue and chop off his balls." At the mention, the redhead covered his privates and sunk even lower in his seat.

"You fear me." The businessman raised an eyebrow. "Good, now I don't have to threaten you with what happens if you hurt Dick."

"Dad…" Dick whined as his boyfriend paled.

"All right, I'll play nice." Bruce sat back in his chair, folding his hands in front of him. "While I dislike the fact that the two of you went behind my back for so long, I understand your reasoning, especially in your case, Wally. Anyone would be scared to confront the Batman about his son."

"Adopted." Dick reminded.

"_My son_," Bruce repeated, leaving out the adjective. "is the most important thing to me. I do not want him hurt, especially if I can prevent it myself. That being said…"

Ice blue eyes trained themselves on Wally. "I trust you to take care of him. Out of everyone I know, I know that you will keep him safe."

"Dad!" Dick huffed, face red in embarrassment as Wally regained some color of his own.

"You kids go have fun." Bruce smiled as his son and the speedster swiftly disappeared from the room. Robin couldn't help a grin.

Mission 'Capture a Speedster' was a success!

o0O0o

Phantomworks: how was that?

**Alice: hilarious and fluffy.**

Phantomworks: great! If I get enough reviews, I'll make a second one with Bart in it.

**Alice: ooh, I love Bart!**

Phantomworks; me too. Anyway, please review?


	2. Chapter 2

Attention to all concerned!

The sequel/sibling to this story has now been posted!

Check out 'To Catch a Speedster 2'!


End file.
